The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly, but not exclusively, is directed to sensor signal processing for throttle control of an engine.
With the advent of electronic control systems, sensors are frequently used to receive input of various parameters. When a sensor fails, it is also frequently desirable to adjust the control system to accommodate for this failure in some manner. More particularly, there is an interest in sensing position of operator-adjustable controls, such as a throttle input, and accommodating failures of corresponding sensors. Thus, an ongoing need exists for further contributions in this area of technology.